


Love in the Library

by dark_as_leila



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_leila/pseuds/dark_as_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko gets bored waiting for Kagami to finish up some work in the library and decides to amuse himself… at Kagami's expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something I saw over at Kuroko no text on tumblr. It had different characters, but the gist of the messages was the same :)  
> Anything between colons, like this :hello:, denotes something sent as a text message.  
> Some sexy texting and stupidity ahead. Apologies for my crappy writing, I am trash.  
> Hope you all enjoy.

Kuroko leant his cheek against his hand and stared out of the window.  
'Bored…' he thought as he watched the clouds creep across the sky, but he had promised he would wait. He glanced across the table at Kagami, who was focused on the math he had yet to complete and Kuroko frowned. Sitting in a silent library was not Kuroko's idea of a good time; he may be silent himself, but that didn't mean he enjoyed enforced quietness. He couldn't even ask Kagami how much longer he would be. Not that he was worried that he himself would be too loud, but Kagami did not possess an ounce of delicacy or restraint and would surely disturb everyone with his dulcet tones. Kuroko stared at Kagami for a while before hitting upon a winning idea. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and started to type.

Kagami frowned down at the mess of numbers on the page. What use was math anyhow? Stupid math. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and started slightly. Slipping his phone out of his pocket he read the message.

:How much longer Kagami-kun?:

Kagami looked up quickly at Kuroko with a hint of an incredulous expression on his face. He looked at his phone and then at Kuroko then at his phone again, before deciding to reply via message form.

:You're texting me. From across the table. Seriously?????:  
:Well, Kagami-kun, you can hardly be described as the quiet type, and we are in the library after all.:

Pissed off, Kagami glared at Kuroko, who stared back with his usual stoicism.

:Sorry I'm so loud to you, you idiot, but we can't all be as silent as you. How would the human race continue, without anyone being able to communicate with each other?:  
:Harsh. But seriously, how much longer?:

Kagami gritted his teeth as he replied.

:It takes as long as it takes! It's not as simple for me you know!! I've only just moved back to Japan, I'm dealing with a language barrier as well as a "I hate math" barrier. Deal with it.:  
:But I'm bored.:  
:Then find something to amuse yourself!:

Kagami slammed his phone down on the table with a loud bang that caused several people sitting nearby to glance around at their table.  
Kuroko smiled ever so slightly.

:Told you that you couldn't be quiet.:

Kagami grit his teeth before returning his attention to the math. Kuroko sighed quietly and looked out of the window again.  
'Something to amuse myself?' he thought. He looked at the shelves of books with a disinterested glance. He didn't really feel like reading.  
'Something to amuse myself…' he thought again. He looked back at Kagami. He was concentrating very hard on the problem before him, his brow furrowed and his lips moving slightly as he read the question. He really was handsome, Kuroko thought, but so serious, even though he was an idiot. But his being an idiot only made him cuter.  
'Oh, something to amuse myself. This will definitely be amusing.' He thought with just a hint of a smile playing on his lips.  
Kuroko was very glad of his ability of misdirection, it opened up so many possibilities, not just on the court. Very quietly and with minimal movement, he slipped his right shoe off of his foot and with an almost imperceptible movement, slipped down a little in his chair whilst sliding as close to the table as possible. So far so good; Kagami hadn't noticed, nor had anyone else in the immediate area. Very slowly he reached his foot out until he felt Kagami's sneaker. He had been keeping his gaze averted from Kagami's face so as not to raise suspicion, but he glanced back at Kagami's face as his foot touched his. Kagami didn't move, or look up, or give any indication that he'd felt Kuroko's touch at all. Kuroko smiled and looked away again. Very slowly, inch by inch, he lifted his foot upwards, being careful not to actually touch Kagami, except at strategic intervals, to make sure he was still on track. Kagami may be dumb, but even he would notice a foot sliding up his leg. Kuroko just had to take his time and everything would go exactly as he planned.

Kagami grimaced and placed a hand over his eyes. Why did this have to be so hard? His head hurt from thinking and frowning and all he really wanted to do was get out of here and do something physical. Something he was good at damn it! And it didn't help with Kuroko complaining. He was bored? Like he could talk, Kagami was the one who was bored. Bored and frustrated. He sighed, but there was no point in putting it off any longer, he'd already done that which was really why he was in this mess. He glanced up at Kuroko, who was leaning back in his chair and looking out the window with a blank expression. No different from usual then, he rarely had anything other than a blank expression. Though on occassion, he had been known to a frown a little, or even smile a little. He did look cute when he smiled, Kagami thought to himself as he looked at the smaller boy, but Kagami was of the opinion that Kuroko looked cute pretty much always. He blushed slightly and shook his head slightly at his own stupid thinking, 'Better get back to focusing on the math, or we'll be here forever.'  
He looked back down at the page and it was at that point that he felt something brush rather high up on his inner thigh. Surprised, he looked down and saw a foot. Mouth agape he threw his gaze to Kuroko, who was still looking out the window without a hint of an expression on his face.

Kuroko smiled internally when he felt Kagami flinch in surprise as he finally noticed his foot on his leg, but he didn't let it show on his face. He really wanted to see Kagami's adorable, flustered expression, but there was a little further to go before he would look back at him. He deftly moved his foot further towards Kagami's crotch. Best to do this fast so he didn't have a chance to react and try and stop him. He put his foot softly over the bulge between his legs and wiggled his toes a little.

Kagami couldn't believe what was happening, his brain couldn't catch up with the situation. Was Kuroko genuinely fondling his crotch with his foot? That couldn't be happening could it? It couldn't because they were in the library, and there were people around and it was crazy! Kuroko wiggled his toes and Kagami felt himself being ever so slightly distracted by the sensation it caused. He blushed a dark red that almost matched his hair. He had to put a stop to this before it went too far. He grabbed at his phone.

:Kuroko. Stop.:

As his phone buzzed in his hand, Kuroko allowed himself a small smile as he read the message.

:Stop what, Kagami-kun? I don't understand to what you are referring.:  
:You know exactly what I'm talking about! Get your foot away from my… area!:

Kuroko moved his foot more firmly over Kagami's so called area. He was pleased as he felt him start to react to his ministrations.

Kagami jerked slightly in his chair as Kuroko began to move his foot over his crotch with more purpose. What was he supposed to do? There wasn't much he could do without drawing attention to himself and damn if it wasn't starting to feel good. He started to panic a little as he felt himself stiffen under Kuroko's apparently talented foot.

:Bastard! Kuroko, seriously, stop. What if I have to stand up!?!?"  
:I don't see how that's my problem, Kagami-kun.:

Kagami looked up at Kuroko and saw that he was now staring at him. As their eyes locked, Kuroko pressed down on his dick, before running his toes up the now hard length. Kagami had to fight the urge to cry out.

:You're taking advantage of the fact that I can't raise my voice aren't you, you sly bastard!?!?:

Kuroko smiled as he stared at Kagami's face, enjoying the expression there; frustration, mixed with anger, mixed with lust. It was a nice view.

:You're making a nice face, Kagami-kun.:  
:You idiot! Stop, STOP!:  
:You don't want me to stop Kagami-kun, I can tell that you're enjoying this:  
:I don't think that's the issue here!! There's a time and a place, god damn it!!"

Kuroko continued to circle his foot around Kagami's member.  
"Hnng!" Kagami bit his lip as he attempted to suppress his voice.

:Oh, does it feel that good Kagami-kun?:  
:It feels good, you fucking bastard, it feels too good, I can't take it!!:  
:I'm happy.:  
:I swear to god, Kuroko, I am going to get you back. You are definitely getting punished!!!:

Kuroko blinked in slight surprise. He caught Kagami's gaze and saw the intent there, he slowed his foot down but didn't stop it completely.

:Oh? That sounds interesting Kagami-kun. I didn't think you were the type :):

Kagami glared at Kuroko, but was slightly relieved that he seemed distracted enough to at least slow down a little, it gave Kagami a little time to think.

:I can be that type, asshole. Especially when you are misbehaving like this. Bad behaviour requires discipline.:

Kuroko was pleased with the direction this seemed to be going. He never knew that Kagami could be this way and he liked it.

:How would you discipline me Kagami-kun?:

Kagami was a little shocked that this was the sort of thing that Kuroko was into. He looked up from his phone and saw that a slight blush had started to creep across Kuroko's cheeks, and that his eyes were slightly unfocused.  
'It should be illegal to show an expression like that in a public place,' Kagami thought to himself. He looked too appealing, and it wasn't helping his current predicament at all.

:Well, I've always thought a good spanking is an efficient way to reprimand naughty boys.:

Kagami didn't take his eyes off Kuroko as he sent the message. Kuroko's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. His blush deepened and spread up towards his ears, as his hand went up to his neck and caressed his throat lightly. Kagami swallowed hard as he felt his dick stiffen even more at the sight.

:Now you're the one making the nice face.:  
:I didn't think Kagami-kun could be that… forceful. It took me by surprise.:  
:You shouldn't make such a sexy expression in public Kuroko. It makes me want to punish you even more.:

Kuroko had been so distracted by this turn in the conversation that he had stopped moving his foot. As he realised, he pressed down firmly.

"Ah!" Kagami gasped quietly. He was already so hard, too much more pressure coupled with the erotic faces Kuroko was making, and he was going to pop.

:I don't know what to do Kagami-kun… I think I want you to touch me now.:  
:Idiot! Don't say such sexy things! Of course I want to touch you too, but we're in a LIBRARY!!!:  
:Don't you want to spank me Kagami-kun?:  
:FUCK!:

Kagami was practically bent double. He did not, could not, would not, cum here at this library table. He glanced around before he slipped his hand between his legs and grabbed Kuroko's foot.

:The stacks in the East wing, right at the back, in the far corner. Go there.:  
:Why Kagami-kun?:  
:Because no one goes there, it's like ancient Japanese history that no one gives a crap about, plus, it's hidden away.:  
:What are you suggesting?:  
:I am suggesting you go there, and when I can conceivably stand again without showing this room my raging hard-on, I am going to follow you there and spank you so hard that you won't be able to sit down for a week.:

Kuroko exhaled quickly out of his nose as he read the last message and softly returned his foot to the floor. Kagami sighed in relief as the tormenting limb was removed from his person. He glanced at Kuroko again, wondering why he wasn't moving. Kuroko squirmed slightly in his seat and averted his gaze, which caused Kagami to smirk.

:What's wrong Kuroko? Don't you know if you don't do as I say I'll just have to discipline you harder?:  
:Ah, Kagami-kun, please. I just need a minute… before I stand up. You're not helping.:  
:Oh, like it when you beg. Serves you right, you sexy bastard, this is payback. I'll definitely get you begging me more when I'm done punishing you.:  
:Don't Kagami-kun, it's too much.:  
:I'm going to make you as turned on as you made me. I'm going to tease you until you think you're going to explode. And only when I think you've really learnt your lesson, will I let you cum. I think I'm going to like your desperate expression.:  
:Mission accomplished, Kagami-kun, I'm already too aroused.:  
:You're not getting off that lightly punk. Prepare yourself for that spanking.:

Kuroko stood up very abruptly and Kagami blinked in surprise. He glanced down to Kuroko's crotch but noticed that he had very deftly covered himself with his math text book. He hadn't even noticed that he'd picked it up. His misdirection was really amazing, especially at a time like this.

Kuroko took one step and wobbled slightly, before straightening and walking quickly off. As Kagami watched him leave he noticed that he hadn't put his shoe back on. Kagami's phone buzzed.

:East wing stacks, Idiot Kagami, hurry!:  
:… and bring my shoe.:

Kagami smirked as he grabbed the shoe and his bag. He stood up, causally positioning the bag in front of his very obvious erection.

:On my way, hope you're ready to face the consequences of your actions.:  
:You're the one who said to find a way to amuse myself. Everything went better than expected.:  
:Sly bastard!:  
:I've been very naughty, Kagami-kun, hurry up and punish me x:  
:Damn! If you can't walk tomorrow, you only have yourself to blame!!!:  
:xxx:


End file.
